Supernatural family
by Gothica1366
Summary: Bella finds out her and Jasper are related? Just a small one shot for my first story ever. There are a couple of swear words but nothing to major. Rated T for safety. This is not a romance fic. If enough people want it I will consider expanding on this story to make it a multi chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi my names Gothica and this is my first story. I live in England so some of the language/ spellings I use may be different. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm Dyslexic and struggle with spelling and grammar but I try my best if you notice something isn't right please point it out and I will try and change it. This is meant to be a one shot, but if enough people want this made longer I will try to do so but it may take a while as I am currently busy at work.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I just enjoy playing with the characters.

After getting home from school Bella decided to look at the old photograph she had of her grandfather from the Civil War. Her Grandmother Marie told Bella when she was little it was her Great Grandfather who had died in the war. Bella often found comfort and strength within the picture, and after her first day at Forks High she felt she needed it. First there was the annoying blond haired boy who was acting like a lost puppy. Then there was the thing with Edward Cullen with him looking at her like he did. It was creepy, he was creepy.

When Bella finally found the old photograph she found her comfort and strength, just like she always did. Then she set about making dinner for Charlie and herself. When Charlie came in they ate in silence and then Charlie went to watch a football game that was on. Bella cleared up from dinner and headed back up stairs to work on her homework for the night. Her homework was an essay about the Civil War. As the students could choose which side they did the essay about Bella did hers on the confederacy. After all her great grandfather had been on the confederacy side of the war and she had his old journals.

Upon completing the first draft of the essay Bella decided to get a shower and go to bed. While laying in bed she looked at the old photo again and wished that her grandfather had returned home. He had died without knowing that his wife had been pregnant, she had just been about to send the letter off to him letting him know when the news of him going MIA presumed dead arrived. He had come home for a short while just two months before he went MIA, this was how her great grandmother had become pregnant.

Next morning after Bella got ready for school and was waiting for her first class, she spotted the Cullen's coming out of there car and heading into school. It was then she noticed that Jasper Hale looked a lot like her Great Grandfather from the Civil War. Not only that but her Grandfathers first name was also Jasper but the surname was different, her grandfathers surname had been Whitlock.

Bella decided to speak to her grandmother about this as she was likely to know more and whether or not this was a coincidence. Bella found it hard to focus on her school work that day as she wanted to know whether her suspicions were accurate or not. Upon arriving home Bella called her grandmother who asked her to send the photo she had gotten of the Jasper at school to her email. When Marie, Bella's grandmother, got the email she confirmed that the two were the same person. It seemed Jasper, Bella's great grandfather, had in fact been turned into a vampire of all things.

During the next few days Bella kept a watch on her Great Grandfather while trying to work out how to get him to drink the potion her Grandmother and Great Grandmother Elizabeth were making. This potion would turn Jasper back to normal, well as normal as any warlock anyway. That's why Jasper was only Bella's Great Grandfather the whole family were warlocks, powerful mages who were immortal and could summon lesser demons to aid them.

The potion was finally sent to Bella during her first weekend at Forks High. Now all she had do was get him to drink it and all his memory's would come back and he would be powerful once more. 'Pfft vampires are so weak, sure there strong for humans, but vampirism to a warlock is just a curse that makes us weak' thought Bella as she played with a fireball in her hands.

The next day as Bella got out of her truck at school she thought about her bike back home on the ranch in Texas. 'I can't wait to go home home and start ridding my bike again, this truck is to slow. I know why dad had to give me it instead of allow me a bike, but still I could have blended in with a cheap car instead of the truck. Oh we'll not long till I can go home.' Just then the Cullen's arrived and this time they had Edward who had been missing all of last week. 'Great another complication' Bella sighed mentally.

Just then the bell rang signalling the start of the school day and the first lesson History. Now although Bella was technically a junior she was doing advanced History and Jasper just happened to be the only vampire that sheared this class with her. Now this was an important part of her plan to getting Jasper at her home alone, while away from the other vampires. She needed him alone to give him the potion, otherwise the others would try to stop her. It so happened that luck was on her side as the History teacher gave them a project to research and put together a presentation next week in pairs. Bella had seen the pairing list and altered it last week so Jasper and her were working together on the project together.

After getting into there groups to go to the library to start the research Bella asked Jasper if he would come round to her house after school to carry on with the research. Bella explained that she had journals from the time frame from one of her ancestors who was a Major in the confederacy. This seemed to peak Jaspers curiosity as he raised a questioning eyebrow and he agreed to come over to help her go through the journals. For the rest of the time they looked in the school library for any information for project.

After school Bella waited near her truck for Jasper to come with her. When he got there they headed off home. While driving they talked about the project and where Bella's ancestor had come from originally. Bella settled for the truth as there was no way jasper would work it out with out a name, which was something Bella was not going to give him, yet anyway.

Bella told Jasper "My ancestor came from Texas, but he died in the war. He didn't even know that his wife was pregnant with his little girl. All the journals were returned home along with the rest of his things."

Upon arriving back at Bella's house she went upstairs to fetch the journals and the medals that Jasper had received in the war. While she was doing this Jasper sat at the kitchen table and thought back to his time in the civil war and if Elizabeth had moved on and found herself a new husband. He hoped she had as it would make him happy to have had her happy.

When Bella came back downstairs she had all the journals and medals in her arms, also hidden within her pocket was the potion that would turn Jasper back to a warlock. She set the journals on the table and opened the first one for them to read through.

As Jasper read the first few entries he realised it was his journals and that he must have gotten Elizabeth pregnant during his brief trip home. It was the only reason for his journals now being in the possession of Isabella Swan. He froze for a few minutes and that was what Bella had been waiting for, she pulled the potion out of her pocket and forced the contents down Jaspers throat. The next minute he was on the floor gasping for air as the potion turned him back into the powerful warlock he had once been.

After the transformation was over he sat back up and looked at Bella.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked not considering what it as he was saying.

Bella just smirked at him saying "It's good to see you too Great Grandfather, but to answer you question that was a potion made by grandma Elizabeth and grandmama Marie. Your wife and daughter. It's purpose was to turn you back from being a vampire into being a warlock again. You can thank me later, but right now we need to get out of here I already have my things packed. It won't be safe here with the vampires in town I only stayed to get to you and save you."

"Alright, alright, let move but how are we going to get away quickly"

"I've got a warlock home stone that will take us back to the ranch, but we must go now or we will get caught the vampires have already sensed something isn't right and are on there way."

With that Jasper and Bella took hold of the stone and disappeared back to Texas. Upon landing Jasper helped Bella up then gave her the first hug he had given a family member since he left all those years ago. Now he had the chance to meet his daughter and grand daughter and get to see his wife and never leave the safety of the Whitlock Ranch.


	2. AN

AN

The new story Supernatural Family: the full story is up now. This is a continuation and expansion of my original one shot.  
Enjoy


End file.
